Jim New Family Part II
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is the conclusion of Jim and how he overcame the deaths of Carol and David to create a new life for him.


It was the six months after Captain James T. Kirk proposed to Nurse Anna O'Shay on board the _U.S.S. Enterprise. _Everyone on _the Enterprise _could not wait until tomorrow when the captain and nurse O'Shay would say their vows.

Jim and Anna were in his quarters sitting on the couch.

"Jim what do you think Spock and Dr. McCoy have planned for you tonight?" Anna asked Jim.

"I don't know darling, but they better bring me back in one piece that is all I have to say," Jim answered her. Then he kissed her gently on her lips.

"What about you? What do the ladies have in store for you tonight?"

"I think they are planning to take me to a zoo and then out for some dancing. I would much rather go out to get some target practice in rather than go to a zoo or dancing." Then Anna kissed Jim.

Jim looked at her, saw the pain in her eyes, and knew that the pain was from when she dropped out of the academy. "Anna, please tell me what happened that night at the academy?"

"_All right, I had just finished briefing my team when the vice admiral came out and was ready to move. It was his big night. He was waiting for the polls to close. He was running a senate race on Earth so he could leave Starfleet. _

"_The elections results were in, and he won. He was going to be a senator for the United States. I cleared him to go up on stage so he could make the announcement that he was leaving Starfleet. Then everyone heard a phaser shot, and it was over. He was down on the stage. I was the first one by his side. I could not tell where the shot had been fired from or who did it. The medics came up to the stage. They worked on him for twenty minutes and then they transported him to the nearest sick bay where he died as so as he got there. The team searched high and low for the assassin and could not find him. _

"_When we got back to base, the Starfleet authorities talked and yelled at us from one end to other end. They wanted a scape goat, so I figured instead of my whole team going down, I would just resign from the academy, and that would be the end of it. Anyway, I knew that someone else did the assassination, but I could never prove it. So after a year of trying I quit trying to clear my name and move on with my life. Then I meet Brian, and he did not care about my past and he married me. Then I lost him and the twin girls because of the Rolumans. After that, my dad said I could not do anything right, and he took the evidence and then that was it. He still has my Starfleet academy picture up on his wall. He also has the family photo we gave to him up still. I just can't seem to be able to talk to him anymore._

"Anyway, now you know the truth about the assassination and my reasons for not talking to my father anymore. Do you still want to marry me tomorrow?"

Jim put his arm around her and replied, "Now I want to marry you more than ever, Anna." Then he kissed her again.

She was just about to tell Jim something else when Bones and Spock walked in.

"Okay Jim time to go say good night to Anna," Bones said.

"Don't you two know how to knock?"

"Sorry," Bones replied.

"Jim, you better go before they drag you off," Anna said as she kissed him once more.

"Fine, I will see you in the morning, Mrs. Kirk." Then Jim took her hand and kissed it. After that he walked away saying to himself _I know what I am going to do for her wedding present._

As soon they got in to the passage Jim saw Commander Uhura and Doctor Chapel coming up.

"Uhura and Christine, the future bride is in Kirk's place waiting for you. Just stay out of trouble," Bones said.

"But of course Doctor," Uhura said.

"So are you ready for some fun?" Bones said.

"Well, sorry to break it to you boys, but I have plans tonight. I have to finish my wedding present for Anna. And I need your help to do it," Jim told Bones, Spock, Chekov, and Sulu.

Scotty was waiting in the transporter room. "Captain, we are all set to go to Starfleet Academy," Scotty said.

"Take care, Captain," the officer said.

"Will do. Energize," Jim said.

Then they were gone.

"Okay Uhura, the coordinates are set, can you pilot this thing or not?" Anna asked her friend.

"Not a problem here we go."

"So where are we going anyway?" Doctor Chapel asked.

"Well, we are first going to pick up Anna's friend Jackie, and then we will go to Earth, to have some fun and see some animals," Uhura replied to her question. Then they sat back and enjoyed the view of the stars.

When Kirk and the others were safely on Earth, Bones asked a question.

"Jim what are we doing here?"

"I told you I am going to finish Anna's wedding present, and you guys are going to help me," Jim said, looking at his team behind him.

Then they all started to walk through the general place where all the cadets were studying. Then they turned left and walked into a building. In the building, they saw all kinds of different plants that were from different planets.

They opened a door, and entered a small office where they once again saw all different kinds of plants, and models of all different worlds on shelves.

"Hi we are here to see Admiral O'Shay," Jim told the secretary.

"One moment," she said.

"Admiral O'Shay, Captain James T. Kirk is here to see you sir," the secretary said.

"Send him in, Please," he told the secretary.

Jim walked in to his future father in law's office. He was a tall man, who was about five foot nine, with dark hair and hazel eyes; everyone looked around the office and saw pictures of a young lady in a Starfleet Academy uniform in a frame. Then James saw a family photo of a young woman with a commander by her side with two young girls.

"So you are going to be my new son in law. The infamous James T. Kirk figures she would choose another Starfleet man," the admiral said as he held out his hand.

"I just hope you will not leave her alone, like Brian did. He was a good man and an excellent commander. He helped my daughter through a tough time, and then he had to go and get killed. Now he is gone as well as my granddaughters. Anyway that is nothing for you to worry about. I just want to ask you why do you want this box of evidence? I mean why now? After all these years should I give it to you?"

Jim looked the admiral in the eye and told him, "I want to clear your daughter's name so she can go back to the academy after we are married. Sometimes a new set of eyes helps. Sometimes people miss something that they did not notice before, Admiral. I was not perfect, when I was a rear admiral I missed stuff too that I should not have missed. This is why I like being among those stars; it helps me think. I think I can clear her name, sir. I would like to give it a shot if you don't mind. Maybe if you stopped living in the past you could start to rebuild your relationship with her, then maybe she would talk to you again," Jim said.

"I will think about it. Now about the evidence; you can borrow it for a little while, but I want it back by the end of the night. One more thing, I will respect her decision to marry you, but I am not happy that she is marrying you," Admiral O'Shay told Kirk.

"May I ask why sir?" Kirk asked.

"I don't like you for three reasons: The first is your reputation. The second is that you don't like to follow the rules. And the final reason is the fact you will never be there for her or give up your career for her when she needs you," the admiral said to Jim looking him straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but you don't know me or don't know about the relationship I have with your daughter, so you can't tell me that I will not be there for her," Jim replied to him.

The admiral said nothing more but held out his hand and Jim shook it. Then Jim turned around and left with the box in his hands.

The girls smiled at Anna, "Don't worry about Jim; this is your last night to go and have some fun," Doctor Chapel told her. The first place they went to was the zoo, where they saw horses, and tigers, and other Earth creatures that had been almost extinct. After the zoo, the ladies entered the Joey and Joe's Bar and Pub which was one of the best pubs in the town. They ordered some drinks and started dancing to some music. While they were dancing a Romulan put something in Anna's alcohol and then disappeared. When they came back to the table, the ladies finished their drinks. Then they left to return to _the Enterprise._

Back on _the Enterprise _the boys walked into Jim's quarters after they were seated and had a drink. Jim started by saying, "The assassination of Vice Admiral Handcock - do any of you remember that?" Jim asked them.

"Of course Jim, a cadet had the lead of the security of the Admiral, and then he got assassinated, and the leader of the team took the fall for her team and she resigned from the academy." Spock told them.

"Correct Spock, Anna was that girl who took responsibility for the assassination." Jim told everyone who was with him that evening.

Jim said. "Then she went to nursing school and after the she was assigned here to _the Enterprise _and the rest is history. Now my goal is to prove that someone else is to blame for the murder and not her so she can go back to the academy after she is my wife. Now Chekov, here is her phaser that she used that day, go through it with a fine-toothed comb. Scott and Sulu, here are her tactical record and her piloting grades and reports. That is your responsibility. Bones, here is the medical stuff, the death report, on the admiral, health reports and so on, including some psychological information that was done on Anna back then. Spock you get the incident report that Anna filled out. And I get her Starfleet Academy records. Now let's get to work. We only have an hour and a half left before I have to get this box back to my father in-law. Jim said. Then the crew went to work.

Jim checked the time in his quarters after he just came out of his office "Well her Starfleet Academy record is remarkable. Not one write up over her academy career. There is nothing that can help us in here." Jim told the others.

"Captain her incident report is clean as you would say all the I's are dotted, and the T's are crossed." Spock told him.

"Sulu and Scotty please tell me you have something" Jim said to them.

"She could take the place of the dim witted commander that I have in engineering, sir. She is that good. Scotty told his captain.

She could also take my place as well." Sulu sated back at the captain.

"Jim I might have something" Bones said. I have been going through the admiral's autopsy, and I found another shot that was fired. It was aimed for the heart, but instead it took out the left lung. Whoever did this was a lousy shot. I don't think Anna did this." Bones said.

"I know she did not Keptain, Chekov said, and then continued. I found something that was missed in Anna's weapon sir. Her weapon was sabotaged. She was set up. Look at this right here. Then Chekov pointed to a small ball that was blocking the off button of her phaser. Someone set her up."

"Yeah, but who Chekov?" Jim said.

"Scotty, did you say that there was a Talon as commander in Engineering?" Mr. Spock asked.

"Aye, he is a pain in my backside Mr. Spock." Why?

"There is a Brian Talon that was on her team that she kept writing up. The reason was he was a lousy shot." Spock said.

"Our commander set her up." Kirk said.

"Looks that way, captain now we just need him to confess to the crime." Spock told Kirk.

"Then let's go" Jim said.

"Jim you can't go. You are going to be married to Anna tomorrow. If you stay here, the confession will not be tainted. You get some rest and let us finish this." Bones said.

"We will keep you posted." Spock said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed, then Kirk went into Spock's arms.

"Just to make sure he stays out of trouble." Spock said.

"He is going to kill you tomorrow Spock." Bones said to Spock.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the engineering. Scotty came up to commander Talon and said "Commander, Talon under Starfleet Regulations 32.2 you are hereby under arrest for the assassination of Vice Admiral Handcock. Take him away." Scotty said.

"It does not matter now, it will all be over tomorrow morning anyway" Talon said to Scotty.

What does that support to mean?" McCoy said to him. "Spock what are you doing?" Then Spock did a mind meld with Tolan and then Spock found out about the elixir.

After the meld, Spock searched him and found the elixir.

"Let me guess this is not the antidote." Spock said.

"There is no antidote. Miss Anna O'Shay will die tomorrow morning." Talon said.

"What!" Bones said.

"He had a Romulan put something in Miss Anna's drink tonight. This elixir is specific. Mr. McCoy, I need you to find an antidote and then give it to her before the wedding. I will take the box back to Admiral O'Shay. Then once I get back I will wake Jim up." Spock said and then they left Engineering.

When Spock got to the Admiral's office the door was open, well five minutes late.

"Sorry Admiral, but we had to finish questioning the guy who killed vice Admiral Handcock. Your daughter was set up by one of her own team members, and now she can finish the academy sir. I already sent my report in to Vice Admiral Hammersmith. She should be reinstated tomorrow." Spock told him.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you, Commander Spock?"

"You can give your daughter away to Captain Kirk tomorrow." Spock told him.

"I will do just that permission to join you on _the __Enterprise__?_" O'Shay asked.

"Permission granted Admiral," Spock told him and then they walked together and beamed to _the Enterprise_.

Dr. McCoy was working in sick bay, trying to figure out what kind of poison was put into Nurse Anna's drink.

"Come on, bloody hell there has to be some clue here." McCoy said to himself. Then he noticed the readout. Lead a ton of lead in there. Well Bones found out what it was and said to himself, "Old-fashioned lead poisoning. Well that is easy to take care of, if it is not too late." Then he got a couple of hypo sprays ready and rushed over to Nurse Anna's quarters.

Back in Jim's quarters Mr. Spock was just waking Jim up.

"Spock give my one reason why I should not shoot you with my phaser." Jim said to him in an angry voice.

"Because, Anna has been cleared and can go back to the academy after your honeymoon with my daughter that I am going to give you." The admiral told Jim.

Captain Kirk stood up and shook the Admiral's hand.

Bones was almost pounding on the door, when Doctor Chapel answered.

"Dr. McCoy what is going on?" Christine asked him. He then injected one of the hypo sprays into her arm. Then he just entered.

"Where are Uhura and Anna?"

"They are still sleeping in Anna's room, which is that way." Chapel said.

Then he entered and saw Uhura leaning over Anna. "She threw up, and she is extremely cold and says she is sick." Uhura told him.

"She is, but not for long." McCoy said, and then he injected another hypo spray into Anna's arm.

"You're next Uhura".

"Now wait a minute…"

But he had already done it. "There you need to let Anna rest for a while; she should be fine for the wedding." McCoy said, "I will explain after the wedding reception. It is a long story."

Then he left.

The next day, Anna was fully recovered, and was in the process of putting her wedding dress on.

Then Anna came out in her dress, which was an off white long silky gown that was tight to her body that had a short veil and long train.

Then the door chimed again. Uhura got it.

"Vice Admiral Hammersmith this is a surprise." Uhura said to him.

"I am here to see Nurse Anna O'Shay, Commander Uhura."

"Yes, sir"

Then Hammersmith entered her room and saw her.

"Wow! Kirk is going to be speechless." Hammersmith said out loud.

"Thank you, Vice Admiral; now you wanted to see me?" Anna said to him.

"Right, on behalf of the Starfleet Academy I would like to give you our sincere apologies. The Academy would like to give you a chance to finish up your Starfleet training, after your honeymoon of course."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, ma'am you have been cleared of all charges." Hammersmith said with a smile on his face.

"I will have to talk it over with Jim, of course so can you wait a couple of days for an answer?" Anna asked the Vice Admiral

"Absolutely, and I would like to stay for the wedding if you don't mind?" The vice admiral asked her.

"Of course you can stay for the wedding, and thank you." Anna said as she walked him out the door.

In Jim's quarters, the admiral was talking to Jim: "After seeing how hard you worked to clear my daughter's name, I know that you will take care of her Captain."

"Thank you Admiral, and if you are ready Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy can take you down to your daughter now." Jim said as he looked at his father in-law.

Then Spock and McCoy came up by the admiral's side and walked with him to his daughter's quarters leaving Jim a few minutes of alone time.

When Spock and McCoy got to Anna's door they rang the chime. Uhura answered.

Her eyes were large. "Admiral" Uhura said and then went to attention.

"Relax commander I am here to see my daughter," the Admiral said. Then Anna walked out only to see her father that she had not seen in three years at least.

"Daddy, is that really you?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna and I am so sorry that I did not believe you. Please forgive me?" The Admiral spoke softly to her.

"Of course daddy," and then she walked up to him and hugged him.

"You look beautiful, and Jim is not going to be able to breathe let alone say his vows when he sees you darling." The admiral said as he let go of her and pulled her to the couch so they could talk.

Mr. Spock, are you crying?" Bones asked the green-blooded being.

"Of course not; Vulcans do not cry Doctor." Then Mr. Spock went into the bathroom.

"Spock let's go it's time," Jim yelled at his friend who was still in the bathroom. When Spock got out of the bathroom, the three of them all walked to the hologram area where the lake and the mountain scenery were waiting for them.

When the got to the hologram room the entire crew was sitting down in chairs. Waiting for the wedding then they saw the captain come up in his dress uniform and stand one step below Mr. Spock who was going to do the ceremony.

Then the wedding march started, and Commander Uhura, Doctor Chapel, and Jackie were the first to come up in blue dress evening gowns.

Bones whispered "if you need a hypo Jim I have one." Then Kirk saw why Bones said that. Anna and her father started to come down the long grassy aisle. Jim's mouth dropped open when he saw Anna in a long off-white gown that was tight against her body with a long train and a small veil covering her face.

When she was up at the altar, the wedding started.

"Who gives this woman away?" Spock spoke aloud.

"I do," The Admiral said. Then he lifted Anna's veil and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then gave her hand to Captain James T. Kirk.

"We are here to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone has reason for them not to be married please speak now or forever be in peace." Spock spoke out loud to the crew.

"Do you Captain James T. Kirk take Anna O'Shay to be you wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to protect, through sickness and health to death do you part?" Mr. Spock spoke the words.

"I do," James said as he could not stop staring at her hazel eyes.

"Do you Anna O'Shay take Captain James T. Kirk as you wedded husband, to have and to hold to love and to protect through sickness and health to death do you part?" Spock spoke the words again.

"I do," Anna said as she could not stop looking in to her captain's eyes.

"May I have the rings please?" Spock said and then he took the rings and said, "These rings are a symbol of their love for each other," Then he handed them back to Uhura and Bones.

"Captain, I believe that you wrote some vows for Anna," Spock urged him.

"Anna, I remember the first day that we met. I knew that you were something different. When we started to come here and got to know each other I knew that there was something there. Then when you were taken hostage by the Klingons, I knew that I would not be able to live without you. Please take this ring," Jim said and then he placed the ring on her left hand.

"Miss Anna it is your turn," Spock spoke softly.

"My beloved Captain when we started to see each other, I was hurt but you helped me heal. You became my heart and soul, and you still are. I will love you till death and beyond. Please take this ring," Anna said and then placed it on Jim's left hand.

Then Spock said out loud "What the galaxy has put together let no creature tear them apart. You may now kiss your bride."

The captain then took Anna in his arms and gave her a long slow kiss and then they broke it off and turned to face the small crowd that was there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow beings it is with immense pleasure that I present to you the new Mr. And Mrs. Captain James T. Kirk."

Then a gigantic round of applause sounded through the hologram room.

The reception was a small one with only close personal friends and family. The bride danced with her father. And Jim danced with Uhura and then everyone was dancing and eating for the rest of the night.

Bones caught up with Spock, "Well, we did it. Somehow we saved a future Starfleet command, and the life of someone who joined our family. We repaired a relationship, and we started a new marriage. Not bad for a day's work."

"Not bad at all, Doctor." Spock said, and then both Bones and Spock watched as the new Mr. And Mrs. Captain James T. Kick transported to their secret honeymoon destination that was only known by Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.


End file.
